Fatal Flaw: Loyalty
by Darknight179
Summary: Percy is dead. He has fallen to a enemy which he had to sacrifice himself to beat. Before he died however he worked on recordings. Each recording to say bye to his friends and family,
1. Prologue

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

_**I do not own PJO and this whole story I never will have anything like the rights of PJO.. **_'Introduction

"Hello, I am Percy Jackson and this is my final goodbye. If you are listening to this recording. I-I-I have died."

Percy takes a deep breath muttering how he had to do this. After a five minute pause he starts talking again,"I hope I died in a blaze of glory protecting everyone I loved-this statement includes every single one of you listening to this.."

Percy whispered,"I love you all. I want everyone of you to live till your are hundred and one years old. If not #! You will face my wrath in Elysium-I'm not going for rebirth-not until I have my Wise-Girl."

clicking his tongue," I got this idea from 13 Reasons Why. I know I read? I am sure it is a shock for most of you. This story made me think of what will happen to you all when I die. I didn't want my last sentence to be something Seaweed-Brain related."

"There is a recording on this I-Pod for every single one of my friends, family and god. I've been doing this before I was 16 so..."

"Some of the tracks have been updated or are for the ones I have failed... I give you permission to listen to them all."

"I hope you enjoy these and I await for you in the Underworld but remember live lives! Get married and have children! If you don't or can't have families then please never lose friends. We need them. I have I could have never done anything without any of you."

His voice hardened,"The Gods on the other hand. I hope you listen to my recordings, You need to hear some hard truths. I understand you are important and are better rulers but then them that does not make you automatically good and wise beings."

"Goodbye everyone"

_**Percy Jackson died age 18**_

**hHey guys, I am back and with many new story ideas I've tried to write nothing has happened how I would like to until this! I hope you like this story and please send requests for Percy final goodbye! I can not think of everyone but just to say Annabeth will be last and Sally second to last. The two of them were so important that he needed the longest for them. Also like I said you can use deceased characters as I thought that would be interesting for the others to hear and understand him more. Please review ad offer suggestions for me! **

**This fanfic was thought of by me reading "13 reasons Why". The story was amazing and I thought was more sad then "Fault in our Stars." It is one of my favourite stories but of course I had to change from suicide to him getting killed. I just thought because of his fatal flaw and how dangerous demigod life is. The change I think makes sense. **

**I'll be updating on Wednesday with Grover message! Review please!**


	2. Track 1: Grover

Track 1:Grover

Grover trembled as he was the first one to take the I-pod. He started walking to the lake where he used to hang out with Percy, He sat down on the side where Percy and he had discussed many secrets. as he pressed play on the track called 'Grover AKA G-Man'. He smiled this was so Percy. He felt empty. By all rights he should be a plant right now because of the empathy link but nuclear Hera happened.

Percy had too much loyalty to let the empathy link be gone completely through. After all he always said, "keep it I want to know when you are in danger so I can help my best friend." He would then do a wink and say "not that you would need my help, just play 'Born to be wild', no one will stand a chance against such a dangerous weapon"

"**Hey Grover, Buddy, G-Man, enchilada eating machine, Pan chosen one, the best protector and friend I could ever have."**

Grover jumped! He forgot he pressed play but was glad to hear all the nicknames but why add the Pan Chosen one? He never called me that before...

"**You are probably wondering why I included the title Pan gave you. Well that is simple, I wanted you to remember that you are a not a nobody but in fact the best satyr I have ever met. You have achieved so much please don't forget what you have done. Many demigods, nature spirits and Gods agree. I am even sure I once hear Mr. D discuss you with Chiron by saying he he knew you would be the one."**

Mr. D actually said that? Percy would never lie... But Mr. D had always been harsh on the young satyr more then any other.

"**Through he did call you Groot. Can't win them all, can you? I think this is what you taught me the most. I always thought I would lose everything. ****I was with Smelly Gabe a lot... To my shame I listened to what he called me. ****Then I came to Yancy where you was getting picked on by Nancy. I remember Cheeto-Face practically beating you with a burrito yet you didn't fight back. I shouted at her to stop. She turned around and smirked giving me the look of **_**you want some of this as well? Very well!**_** Before she got a chance to beat me to death with Mexican food, you 'accidentally' tripped her up with your crutches. Her face collided with the already mashed up delicacy. Everyone ****including us ****laughed ****through we have the shakiest laughs****. That was the very first victory we had. Styx it was the first victory I ever had, well until Mrs Dodds blamed me for everything. From that day I learnt I won't lose everything but I won't win all the time either. **

Grover remembered that day very well. Only demigods would step in. Well usually some were as horrible as rabbits and there could be a noble mortal through they were very rare. Of course Grover could have handled Nancy maybe get the plants to scare her but he really thought she could have been a daughter of Ares. But she was just an immature child. A very immature, spoilt child. Grover knew Percy could not believe things went mostly went his way. He 'requested' a dorm change with help from the mist and eventually became Percy friend. Then after a hell hound attacked an unsuspecting Percy on one of the many educational trips. He contacted Chiron immediately because he was sure Percy was a child of the big three.

"**We've been through a lot haven't we buddy? All those quests yet I wished you was on the quest of the seven. I really needed my best friend. Annabeth and I make an amazing team ,everything should be afraid of us but when the alpha team is together we are unstoppable. I am also glad you wasn't, I mean I never want you to face Tartarus. I still am not able to describe in full of what happened as the images are still terrorizing me. The nightmares I shave make me wonder if anything is real. Did I escape that day? Or am I still suffering?"**

Grover was crying he was not sure what to say. He wish he could tell Percy it was real and he did escape but that is impossible now.

**I wish I could have lived to see you raised a family with Juniper. You two are perfect for each over. She is able to keep you in line and encourage you when I am not around. I... Guess she'll have to do it without my for now on... You listen to her, right Grover? Trust me, whatever she says to you is the truth. I want to hear that you have a huge loving family with her. You deserve to have a happy life. Become the daddy goat you was always destined. Remember you also have to run for president one day! **

**I am ****losing track ****again. Sorry. My ADHD you know? I think the only person who has. ****Umm ****I mean ****had, was**** Leo. ****I guess I can see him in Elysium along with everyone else I let down... Sorry... ****Sorry... ****I'm off topic again. Grover Underwood, ****t****hank you for being my friend. Take care of Annabeth ****please make sure she lives a happy life. **

**Grover please have my camp necklace. You protected me and bought me too camp****. ****Saved my podex a million times and without you I would not have any beads. Of course Annabeth helped you in the saving ****Seaweed**** Brain department but I have a separate special gift for her. ****G-Man this is my final goodbye, thank you so much for everything. ****Please ****as a last request ****hand this too Reyna. She is next to hear me from beyond the grave. **

Percy voice stopped. Grover sobbing for his friend started to prepare for a long journey to Camp Jupiter.

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I will also edit the first chapter as some of you pointed out there is a lot of spelling mistakes... I promise when I have time I will. Hollyhobbit101 she will be the next person who Percy talks too! **_


	3. Track 2: Reyna

Track 2: Reyna

Reyna could not believe Percy actually has included her in his final goodbye. She honestly thought she was not important enough. Grover gave her the I-pod and she 'asked' Frank too stay at the Principia and deal with the business of handling disputes, she walked through New Rome to where she had a private chat with Annabeth. The garden of Bacchus which usually relaxed her, did nothing. Everything seemed dull, Lifeless even. She sighed whilst pressing play on the track labelled 'Reyna AKA RA-RA.' Oh how she would have chucked Percy into the little Tiber in a bag full of weasels if he was alive for daring to nickname her that.

"**Hello Reyna. Please ****don't**** come to the underworld ****and kill me once again ****for saying the nickname ****you**** dread. As we all know ****you totally could beat every threat which tries to stop you ****reaching me****. You are an amazing friend and the best leader I've ever known. Zeus should take notes on ruling. I don't ****even ****know how you handle the pressure. I'm partly to blame right? I destroyed your old home where you had a peaceful life. Instead you have to deal with gods treating us as pawns and moaning demigods who need advice every second. Even through I was a guinea pig, Annabeth and I should have thought about the other people before releasing the pirates. One of the many time we don't handle the consequences of our actions. I am really sorry for what happened. I cannot apologize enough. "**

Reyna sighed and half smiled, Perseus Jackson was not like any other demigod she has met. He would actually think of the consequences after being told the damage he done. He even apologized. No other male demigod she known would lose their pride to say sorry. Jason Grace her oldest crush couldn't even apologize straight forward. An incident Hazel told her off Jason and Leo being suspicious of her brother springs to mind.

"**I wish I was able to help you in leading like you said but only as a friend. I imagine we would have made the weirdest team ever. Jason once mentioned he nearly caused a mutiny. I have a feeling a mutiny would have happened every day because of me. Hmm... Probably a good thing I was only a praetor for a day."**

Reyna thought I did say you would be an interesting praetor and from what I know off you and from this, I was definitely right. I wish you could have been a partner in helping me lead the legion. Frank is good but he still needs guidance. I think you would need guidance for all the boring rules and the lecherous formalities. As a leader of your own merits through you would be perfect. You knew how too deal with problems and able to compromises. You have an interesting way of being creative which this legion seriously needs.

"**Reyna never forget you have friends. I know, every time you seem to get to close too someone, something happens. Jason disappeared and got a girlfriend. I had to leave on a quest just as I was proclaimed Praetor. You was always on your own. Except when you was with Nico and Coach Hedge. Please Reyna take from that experience people can help you in carrying the world which as I can tell you when holding it on your own is not a pleasant experience. Stupid Atlas... The things I would say too all the Titans I've fought..."**

Did Percy make tracks for his enemies too? Reyna would need to check after she was done as she wondered what would he say to the immortals what wanted to kill him? She did have friends through. Annabeth, Nico and Piper she was really close to now. Percy she promised to him she would not let them go as they did help.

"**Please look after Black Jack for me. He calls you Boss as well did you know that? Of course not... Only I speak horse.. He admires you so much, that it is only right.. Thank you for saving him. Did I ever say thank you? If I didn't I am really sorry. I should have. He needs a good companion. I know his friend adopted you but you are the kick ass Reyna! You can handle two pegasi. He really likes doughnuts, specifically jam flavoured ones. **

Reyna nodded of course she would would take him, Black Jack made an impression on her as well. This was really real... He is gone, for good. She would only see him in the Underworld and that is if they both get Elysium. No doubt he would but what she did to her dad lingered ... Surely she would still be punished... She felt like crying. Stupid life.

"**We will meet again in Elysium, remember you have to get revenge on me RA-RA! I know what happened with your dad is a huge crime but you have repented for what you did in so many ways. I'm sure Nico would agree with me. Good bye Reyna. Please pass this onto Frank as he is next.**

Reyna, stood, she felt more peaceful after hearing him completely. She headed off to Frank and then would make plans for a statue to be made in remembrance off him. He needed to be remembered by everyone.

_**Hey all! Another update! I hope you enjoy this chapter Please review and remember to request characters! I can only think of so many. I really apologize for any spelling/grammar mistake. Also do you think this is too similar to Grover chapter? Please tell me, as I've never done something like this and would like your opinion and advice. **_

_**Speaking off advice... I have this friend who one minute is like I kicked her grandmother and ignores me then the next she will talk normally, I'm really not sure what to do about this... I would be grateful for any voice on what I should do. **_

_**Frank chapter is on next Wednesday! On next Friday there shall be a surprise! Which I hope you will like!**_

_**Thank you for every review, favorite and follow! **_


	4. Track 3: Frank

Track 3: Frank Zhang

Frank barely listened to what the legionnaires were complaining about; how could he? His best friend was dead and his fellow terrifying Praetor was listening to what he recorded for her in case something like this happened. Curse that Titan...

He was dragged out of his thoughts by aneerie silence as Reyna came back, her eyes were red. What did Percy say to her to make her cry? Reyna passed him the I-pod and croaked, "Your turn."

Frank stumbled as he left in a hurry. Before he left the Principia Reyna called back to him wishing him good luck.

Frank went to the Neptune temple. The temple had been fixed up by Tyson, Leo and Percy in the middle of the night; the whole thing caused a huge scandal. The temple was no longer a little tool shed but a huge palace of green rocks with the essence of the sea. Many fountains were inside with rare plants only found by the gardens of the palace - under the sea. A statue of the god was at the back, with his trident in hand and a face which said, I can kick your podex if you don't respect the might of the sea.'

Frank sat in a meditative position near the fountain where plants looked like rainbow jellyfish. He took a deep breath to calm himself then pressed play on the track titled; 'Frank Zhang AKA 'Animorph'. Frank rolled his eyes half-heartedly, but wondered when did Percy read the book series as well as the novel which gave him this idea. This did not seem like the legendary demigod he had gotten to know.

**"Frank Zhang, you are a brother to me. I know technically I am like your very distant cousin but I decided to echo what Tyson says and just call you brother. I know your life is said to be bright and short. I disagree however, I believe you will live a long happy life and there will be an endless brightness which will carry on even when your soul leaves the Petri dish of life"**

Frank grabbed the pouch with his firewood of life inside. Leo had made the pouch which protected the wood from most dangers. Frank wanted to believe he would live a long time and become a grandparent, but the fates are cruel.

"**You are thinking the fates are cruel and won't let you, right? Trust me they can be evil. However, fate can be changed. Look at our quest. We all survived and whilst Leo is on Hades naughty list he is not with me... well hopefully not, after all he is soon to hear what I have to say after you. Not straight after however ****that ****honour goes to cousin Hazel."**

Hazel was next, and Frank knew Leo was likely to come after Hazel. The trio of Frank, Hazel and Leo always seemed to be put together.

**"Then, well, it's a secret – well not really you just have to read the list of tracks. I've lost count on how many I need to record and have done so far. I don't think I can ever finish with this topic. Any who, moving on. Did you know I talked to your grandmother privately on our free, seriously easy capture death from his 100th prison in Alaska quest?"**

Frank balked, he did? Why did he never say...? What could they have discussed?"

**"If I haven't I am really sorry, you should have known but when I was going to steal the car to the airport, Hazel went quickly to get some supplies- which she dropped before the plane but your grandmother called me in. She said how much I have helped you grow and would need to help you mature into the understanding of being a descendant of Poseidon. I never really got what she meant until after Tartarus. Frank, being down there is the worst for the children of the sea than any other demigod. We are so far away from our natural environment that we have to adapt. I learnt to control poison, when I shouldn't have been able to. Frank... My fatal flaw is not to achieve power but at that moment I felt like I could do anything. I nearly killed a primordial being. I sent all the poison into her mouth, her eyes, and into every opening. I wanted her to suffer, to be punished. Like I was some god who didn't care about anyone. From there I learnt every demigod or descendant of Poseidon can adapt to any situation much like the sea. Sciron became a thief because he wanted money and took control of a giant turtle whilst also being able to learn to be one of the greatest users of long range weapons. Chrysaor wanted to rule the surface of the ocean and he did by becoming a pirate and instilling fear into everyone he met."**

Frank did not realize that was what was going on with the children of the sea. He thought that Hazel's opinion was right, that the personality of the demigod depended on Poseidon's mood.' Maybe it's a mixture of both.

**"Frank, for most of us it is a curse, we lose our way and become monsters. If I didn't have Annabeth who knows how far I would have went? For you it can be an advantage. You can use this to help you morph into animals much easier. Remember what I told you? The sea does not like to be restrained. That is what you have to remember. Be certain in what you want to get. Don't be a jerk through, you need to keep the kindness we all know you have. Otherwise you will be like most rulers. You need to find the balance. I never did. I was afraid of my powers, and when I did use them I nearly spontaneously combusted. I also caused Mount. St Helen to erupt erupted once..."**

What didn't this guy do...? However Frank realised he was right, he needs to find this balance which was definitely easier said than done. Percy has always been nudging him, he realised, to become what most descendants of Poseidon couldn't do. Styx, most demigods couldn't. So how can he? No! - Percy believed in him, for his friend he will do this and **make** him proud.

**"There is my last word of wisdom which is odd coming from a Seaweed Brain, right? Please take care of yourself my friend and everyone you care about. Hazel can look after herself, we all know that, so please help each over when needed. Camp Jupiter is lucky to have you as a Praetor. You will help Reyna and I have a feeling that when she is done being the leader, you and Hazel will work together! Imagine two from the 5th cohort leading the camp. I know you both can make us the best cohort there is!"**

Frank had talked to Reyna and she has couple of years left until she could retire. She had said that maybe Hazel would be more than a suitable candidate, the only problem was the stigma of children of the underworld still. Hazel has mostly stamped that out, but prejudice is hard to eliminate completely.

**"Not that we haven't already, but when we reach the stars the next step is to explore right? So explore the achievements the cohort and Camp Jupiter can get! Thank you Fai, for listening, remember your life will be long and bright. Please pass this onto Hazel next."**

_**I want to say thank you to hollyhobbit101! She edited this chapter and did an amazing job!**_

_**Thank you to everyone reviewing, favouring and following! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Next up is Hazel!**_


	5. Track 4: Hazel

Track 4: Hazel

Hazel pressed on the track titled; 'Hazel aka Princess Tiana'. Hazel vividly remembered Percy forcing her to watch all the Disney films. Saying she needed to as they were the best films ever. They had certainly changed from when she was younger.

**"Hello. I am Percy Jackson, 18 years old, demigod son of Poseidon, savour of Olympus, one of the seven, slayer of many monsters and vouched by legionnaire now centurion of cohort 5; Hazel Levesque. Why did I say that? Simply because while I was lost from loose cannon Hera amnesia you helped me so much. Keeping calm when I couldn't remember anything. I think I punched a library wall once?"**

Hazel remembered he did while they were helping Ella. She did wonder why he got so frustrated but his memories was her biggest suspicion for why. She had also thought it could have just happened because he was a teenager...

**"Not only did you keep calm, you treated me as an equal. I know the reason why is partly because of the discrimination you have always faced. I also think it is just who you are; you don't see anyone above or below you. I digress through – you were like a rock when everything was like trying to catch a snowflake on your tongue. The snow just melts- like when I was trying to find my memories. Especially when I found out Annabeth was not at Camp Jupiter, I felt like breaking down. Which thankfully was not when giving a piggy back ride to Juno, who knows what she would have done? "**

She shuddered; what would have Hera done? Probably turn them into banana slugs...

**"I remember how you handled two giants on your own with little help, you always amaze me with your powers. I mean, the way you handle the mist is better than most children of Hecate. Probably even better then Alabaster... Wonder how to get my recording I did to him...?"**

Who was Alabaster? Is he like Luke who is never talked about? Maybe she will ask Annabeth later on.

**"Despite breaking the rules of dating a superior, you are one of the models for what Romans and even Greeks to be like. I hold no objections with you breaking the rules! You two are so cute together! I think some have just decided to follow without question and not forge their own destiny. Probably how Janus has not faded yet. Advice Hazel: never choose the options Janus gives you in person. There are always other options."**

Not in how you died through, no one could have helped you. We all tried but we all failed you. Especially me...

**"About your brother – I know we have had difficulties but I know he was young and full of grief. So I don't blame him for anything. I understand why he would hate me. I am glad he has Will, who is just a ray of sunshine. Please trap Will in a pile of metal if he hurts him. I can't drown him now so it's just up to you and Jason to be over protective of Death Breath."**

Hazel remembered how some idiotic Ares kid was being homophobic to Nico. The three children of the Big Three had made the kid suffer. No one bothered Nico since. They became known as the Protective Three. They were now just the protective two... Thalia was too busy being a hunter of Artemis to become a full-fledged member of the group plus it would never feel right... Thalia got her own revenge as did every other member of the seven and Reyna. Just everyone specifically remembered what the three of them did.

**"Remember to wash out Arion's mouth with strawberry soap if he continues to be acting like a sailor! My horsey brother has an addiction to swearing which is odd with Ceres or Demeter as his mum from what I've seen of her parenting skills. Maybe he spent time with dad."**

Hazel could see Neptune allowing free reign of Arion. He was the ocean after all – no time for speaking pleasantly and properly. So many ships to destroy and keeping peace between fish – which is what Percy said Poseidon mostly did.

**"I am really proud of how you have adjusted in being in the 21st century. Everything is so different to what you were used to. I think any lesser person would have gone insane. It does help that you mostly spend time with monsters from legends right? I mean, much like in Harry Potter, we are so medieval compared to mortals using technology. Can't use the internet in case Gorgons appear wanting us to buy bargains on how they kill us. Our lives suck sometimes...**

Percy was right about everything, he was so observant but Hazel constantly forgot he was. Everyone was used to him not paying attention and saying something stupid. Maybe that was because he was concentrating on everything else? That would explain how he saw his final enemy rising to kill her before everyone else did. Then sacrificing his life...

**"There is too much to say. I mean in every single recording I've struggled what to say as it is just too hard. Yet I can't stop now – you didn't stop when facing Alcyoneus, so I'll carry on and say this last thing to you. We shall all reunite once again so it is not good bye but seeya later! Please pass this on to Gwen."**

Hazel was crying as she heard who he wanted to hear him next. Just had to go the famous college of New Rome and hope her old superior would be alright.

Next Wednesday: Track 5: Gwen


	6. Track 5: Gwen

Track 5: Gwen

Gwen left classes for the afternoon. Sure the Dean – who was a strict son of Terminus – would be angry, but he would understand and just make the punishment of helping the gardens around college for a week. This was no problem as she has a special connection to plants.

Gwen got to her apartment. She shared the flat with her best friend; Bobby the son of Aquilon. He was unnaturally warm with her compared to everyone else. Bobby was like an older protective brother. Gwen used to work with him as centurions until Dakota took over when he went to sturdy to be a meteorologist. She went passed his room which had mist forming at the bottom of his door (because of how cold he prefers laces to be) to hers. Her bedroom was ordinary, couple of posters from the nature spirits band the 'Grove' were on the walls and plants on the windowsill which she grew to be close to her mother, Ceres.

Laying on top of her single bed, she looked for her track which was called, '**Gwen AKA Pepper Potts'**.Oh how did she get stuck with that name? Sure she had to put up with Dakota, help him with his work plus he was similar to Tony having a drinking problem- addicted to different kind of substances through. Unfortunately Dakota was not good at machinery so she couldn't have an awesome mecha suit like what Pepper has, she thinks it is called Rescue?

**"Hello Gwen. How is college? Hope you're settling in alright. Nobody is giving you any stick over how you could be classified as a zombie? If they are I can always hit them with toilet water again? I know I'm dead but that doesn't mean people can mess with my friends. Especially ones that got killed by a dishonourable slimy little-"**

Gwen remembered Percy could swear like a sailor, she knew he tried to stop around the younger demigods since he thought the gods might take offence but when he got angry, stopping him swearing was like trying to stop a hippo charging. She remembered the day he and Annabeth (who she got along with instantly) came for visitation day. Sure people were wary of her, who wouldn't be? On that particular day through was the anniversary of when she died. Unsurprisingly one of the old allies of Octavian started on her.

She was ready to slice him into pieces but Percy dragged him to the toilet, there was a girlie scream and a repulsive smell following the moron for the rest of the day. Percy just said he gave him the Clarisse experience. Annabeth burst out laughing followed by a thunderous glare because of how she was collateral damage. Percy responded by shrugging and saying she used him as bait for pay back. They really were perfect for each over. Poor Annabeth... What must she be feeling? Gwen hoped she hadn't done anything drastic...

**"I hope you become a teacher, you will be amazing. I know I was only under your charge for a day but I know you are made of the right stuff. You are so positive! I mean how did you put a good spin of being chucked at the wall? Even I- the guy who had to lead just over a 100 demigods to protect Olympus from Kronos's thousands of monsters army couldn't do that… You are also strict when you need to be. Jason told me what you used to make him do as a punishment when he was young. My bro pouted all the way through the story telling. Who knew Grace could pout like an injured barn owl? Anyway getting side tracked again- I seem to be doing this a lot in every recording. Jason says you taught him the principles to being a good Roman and I know he admires you so much. Everyone does from the fifth cohort including me."**

Gwen remembered when she came to camp at age 9. She stayed at the school where the youngest campers learn the basics before joining a cohort. Based on the grade of a final test you decide where you want to go. Gwen looked at each cohort and decided to go for cohort 5. She didn't want to go to cohort 4 because of Lucas, and she didn't have the right connections to go far in the other 3, despite her high grade. Jason was only 6 and when he joined officially at 10 she was chosen to be his superior officer.

**"I was so angry at everyone when you died. I know being a demigod is dangerous but to die from someone stabbing you in the back. I could not handle the fact that we demigods could be as bad as monsters or gods. We have enough issues without turning on each other. I guess the ichor that runs through our veins affects us more then I wanted to believe. I always wondered why we don't have silver blood – I mean to symbolize what difference we have to mortals and gods. Maybe the mist tricks us into believing we are more mortal then we really are?"**

Gwen pondered what Percy was saying. She could believe the gods wanting to think they were closest to mortal because what if they got ideas to try and over throw them? They can be really paranoid. Especially the Roman gods.

**"Gwen are you still a member of the senate? If you are can you do me a huge favor, please? After this recording, ask Reyna to order a session. Play the recording for everyone to hear. I have some things I need to say to the people of Rome. Also tell Dakota not to worry, I haven't forgotten him, he is straight after. However I don't know if the reception will be as good for him compared to you or Reyna which is why I have decided to choose to do it after yours. I'm sure there is a lot of regulations and rules I am breaking but I need to address some issues which need to be resolved. "**

That is true, Dakota's reputation has improved but when she was the centurion she usually was the speaker at meetings. She would go see Reyna as soon as Percy's recording was done.

**"Good bye Gwendolyn until your proper time for meeting death, we shall have a drink of whatever they serve in Elysium too celebrate old friends."**

Goodbye Percy, the drink we shall use to celebrate I'm sure will be blue.

_I have a couple things to say:_

_1\. I know I made some changes to camp Jupiter but I just cannot believe they would allow a 5 year old to join a cohort and let alone get tattoo by burning. So I believe campers under 10 get sent to school to learn the basics. Then how many years they are at camp they'll get that many stripes plus any extra._

_2\. I have no idea about college in the United States so sorry for any mistakes with how New Rome college is._

_3\. I want to say a huge thank you to a guest review from my other story Percy the Therapist. This guest said so many nice things to me because of a jerk who said some nasty things to me. I hope this guest will read this and if has an official profile I would love to pm you to say thank you properly._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! Please review, favourite and follow!_

_Track 6: Senate_


	7. Track 6: Senate

Track 6: Senate

Piper stared at Annabeth worriedly as she sat down next to her. This was the second senate meeting after Percy died and because the seven said they would go to important senate meeting to give advice on the current conflict, the daughter of wisdom felt obliged to go despite everyone saying they would understand if she declined but as always, her mind won over emotion. Weights of uneasiness fell on Piper, after what happened in Sparta she hoped Annabeth would let her logical side down when the time came but since Percy pass on, she has done everything by the book. She has never been this bad, tweaking the rules for her benefit like going with Percy to retrieve the golden fleece.

Was Annabeth ready for this? Piper knew the heart needs time to heal, today could be like a pendulum, swinging between making Annabeth worse or better. She was certain she would be there every minute of the meeting for her. Piper generally didn't speak during controversial issues since many felt she was charm speaking them – every time this was raised she felt insulted. She was not Drew. The first time this happened and Jason was in the infirmary for another head injury, Percy tore everyone down who judged her. Looking like imbeciles. Relish flowed through her veins in them not attending the next several meetings, claiming they were ill. She glared disapprovingly at the usual senators who vetoed any semi-good idea as they tried to find a mediocre reason to deny Percy request. This caused an argument breaking out. Neither side moving an inch until Annabeth stood up and did a terrifying _enough _before launching into an emotion filled tirade.

Reyna, watched Annabeth, stood up from her seat, glaring at everyone. She listened to the passionate speech from the grieving demigod. No one said a word, everyone was in a trance of despair and shame. _Annabeth was right_ their feelings aside, no one could dispute Percy was a hero and should listen to what he said. He did recover their lost eagle and was a praetor – despite only one day. He deserved the respect for what he had achieved. Sure, some of them were hostile since he was still a Graecus but they could not decline his achievements for the world.

Jason watched as Reyna now stood as Annabeth sat back down. She asked a child of Apollo who was called Michael to make sure everyone could hear what Percy said then ordering, "we have voted on this matter and majority overruled. We listen to what he recorded without anyone speaking until after where we shall discuss everything peacefully. This includes but not limited to, insults, threats, and assassinations. We have lasted a month since the last attempt of murder. The longest in 5 years. Those who do break the conditions shall receive the worst punishments I and your fellow Praetor can come up with. Anyone who does not agree to these terms. Please exit and return to your duties."

No one left.

"**Salve; I am speaking in front of the senate to address issues I believe I may not have brought to attention before I died. I'm sure some of you are thinking why didn't I bring these before? I was busy, okay? Saving the world. I didn't have time to play politics. Which brings me to the first problem. Slow the Styx down on decisions for quests. Don't be harsh on legionaries, especially those you pick for the quests. You all should be trying to help them the best you can. However, you don't and give them minimal aid, I remember hearing once you made a quest group take no weapons! Then you punished the group for succeeding the quest because a retired legionnaire gave one of them a weapon he created. What sadistic imbecile convinced you I wonder? I know; Octavian. I'll go into more detail about Octavian later. For now, I want to tell you why you should give full support to any quest groups. Honour. That is what most the senate most care about right? Along with keeping the 12****th**** legion legacy going on, right? Ordered by the mighty and just ruler Jupiter? Well, how do you expect to survive if you give the lowest chance to the people you choose or the gods themselves? You might remember Frank, Hazel and I went on a quest ordered by Mars. Your second highest regarded god. We not only managed to survive but also save you from being massacred. I killed Polybotes with my bare hands. Jason shush the second time doesn't count.**

Jason smiled sadly as he remembered the fight. How he rescued Percy because he didn't want to lose control. He also remembered the conversation afterward. Jason never understood the son of Poseidon before. They truly became brothers that day. Many people were given him questioning looks. He used the same expression as he did when he became Praetor when he noticed. Giving no hint to what happen.

"**I am not saying that you need to go out of your way to help. You should however just be more considerate of what is needed for the quest. I know Lupa teaches us to be as strong as possible and not bother about the weak. However, we are meant to be like a pack, which means we support each over. What does Lupa think now? Has she visited this camp for decades? No. She talks to us through dreams. Very rarely in fact. She used to visit monthly but no longer."**

Frank winced as he reminded the senate how their teacher has not visited, because they no longer work as a pack. Each Praetor tries to be the alpha but the fact they are never enough to get her back through the borders was a disappointment they all shared. He watched as the Lares were getting feisty with anger. He hoped they wouldn't become poltergeist because of Percy. Nico intervened before he could worry. Peace restored.

"**Now onto my second biggest problem. Octavian. He played you all as puppets. How did he ever get power beyond the usual augur? I mean I thought the senate was to stop this happening. Why there is no emperor. Say what you want but he became your king. I'm not even going to question your wisest choice of teaming up with random monsters on your campaign for Camp Half -Blood."**

Many senators winced, sure they question Octavian methods but Apollo blessed him what could they do? The consequences of going against a blessed legionnaire is unthinkable to most as there was minimum interaction from their ancestors.

"**Now don't get me wrong. Some of the decisions you choose can be right. Such as having a city for older demigods and legacies. I never imagined such a paradise was possible. I have also done some very stupid decisions. One which probably led to you hearing** **this recording."**

The hall bowed their heads at what he said.

"**I was only a Praetor for the shortest time but what I saw was amazing. The Romans can be truly invincible. You have proved you are the only legacy for Rome. Yet I think you have fallen into the same traps as they once did. Don't let this be the end of a great legacy. Work together with the Greeks, they have some great guidance such as Chiron and Annabeth. I know bias at its worst but trust me, she will think of a solution for any problem. I'm surprised I didn't need her as I started to walk as a wee bairn! One tiny reason I love her. I bet she has already settled you once already in this meeting.**

Everyone looked at the Greeks specifically at Annabeth, she was silent as an owl. Her eyes only showing the conflict. Yet only two people would know what she felt. One was in the hunt. The other dead. The winding down of the recording brought their attention back.

"**I should finish this off as I'm sure you need to talk about other business. I hope I got to attend the college here and that my career plan was on its way. I wanted to help young and old demigods, legacies, and anything in between. I hope, someone in this building will realize, the power is out there where the hundreds of people who trust in you are. Don't lose their trust, more importantly, their hope. Hope is the start of everything. No hope is the end, it's been a pleasure serving New Rome. Ave demigods. Ave legacies."**

"**Please give this to Dakota, as he is next in line."**

No one said a word, thinking of what he said, but one person walked out of the building with dignity, needing to escape and think of the future she could have had.

**Hello, it's been a while. So much has changed, I'm out of school. Now in college studying child health and social care. There's been a new series of PJO universe released with the second book coming soon. I hope this chapter is okay. I have not written a chapter in months so I may be a little rusty. I make no promises to when I will update next but I hope to keep this going.**

**I really liked this chapter on the idea of it alone, Percy I feel would have torn the senate to shreds multiple of times. How could he resist one last time? Also, it gave me the chance to hint how characters are doing! Especially Annabeth!**

**Please tell what you think of this chapter? I really want to know what you all think. I want to improve my writing and to know if I am doing any mistakes.**

**I was hoping people would make suggestions who they would like to see? Next is Dakota but after that, I have too many ideas for characters, to decide on. Please note, Annabeth will be last. I would like to keep it to his friends now before going onto immortals. There is no strict structure. **

**I can't believe the amount of people who have reviewed, followed, and favoured! Thank you to everyone! Sorry for the long wait! **

**I would also like to mention that, I am not the greatest with grammar and structures. One of my biggest issues in English last year. Anyone who would like to be a beta to this story, I would be immensely grateful to have someone to help me. Please PM me, if you're interested. I do plan to one day work on the previous chapters because of the mistakes but that is a long term plan**


End file.
